Sanctified Virgin
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a runaway from a mad man, her father. Mello (Mihael Keehl) happened to be the one to witness her justified murder...he became her savior through coincidence...she became his obsession through chance. Their fate has been twisted together with unkind fingers, and all that awaits them at the end of their unified paths...is death.


**Sanctified Virgin**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a runaway from a mad man, her father. Mello (Mihael Keehl) happened to be the one to witness her justified murder...he became her savior through coincidence...she became his obsession through chance. Their fate has been twisted together with unkind fingers, and all that awaits them at the end of their unified paths...is death.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/Mello**

**Rated: M for Later Chapters and (Language/Violence)**

**-x-x-x-**

_I was seven years old when I met him. My father had never known of my existence till I was seven, and at first, it was fine. He would visit occasionally, and bring toys for me and my infant brother of one year. However, when I turned ten, things changed. Like, the way he would look at me, or hold me. It always felt...weird...uncomfortable. He got braver with his motives. He had said once that I was an ideal child; a genius in Literature, Math and three different languages, my Primary language, Japanese...and then English and Russian. English because it was a required class at the school we went to, and Russian because the woman who lived next to us was Russian and I helped her in her gardens often so she in return taught me Russian._

_She was the first to notice my father's intentions toward me...she was nice, and in her kindness, she had looked out for me._

_She had died doing so...but had also left for us a retreat. A place to stay...in London, Winchester..._

_Eleven years old, we moved here. It's cold right now, I'm dressed in white jeans and a white dress shirt with a white duffle jacket lined with fur. White socks and white boots...I blend with the snow._

_The woman who had lived by us was dead...she'd died only a few days before their plane departed for Winchester. It had appeared on the news, but not just in Japan, on one of the World News Castings. The wife of the Russian Mafia's deceased boss. Her name in Japan, to those who lived there, had been Chalet, no known last name. Her actual name, however, had been released to the public. Nadya Keehl, age forty-one; husband, Anatoly Keehl, forty-seven; son, Mihael Keehl, thirteen...or, would be. Her son had apparently been killed along with her husband in a shooting she'd barely escaped with her life from, dying at the appropriate age's, forty-two, and eight...their deaths having taken place five years before her own...I only had to do the math to figure out how old they __**would**__ be._

_I often found myself wondering what her son would be like if he were still alive. Like his Mafia boss father, or his kind and loving mother._

_Two weeks before my twelfth birthday, I received a letter from him...my father. I was at school when I got it...that's why I stand here...out in the snow...drowning in the chill of the air._

"_Kagome...you look radiant." Fluent Japanese passed his lips._

"_What do you want?" I zeroed my blue eyes in on him; a customer of my mom's when she'd had a less than respectable job as a stripper and dancer. I didn't view this man as a father, much less mine. In my eyes, he was just there at the time, and he'd been the one to help conceive me. In my eyes...I have no father._

"_You and your mother left all of a sudden." He stepped towards me and I matched each step with one of my own in the opposite direction._

"_I know...you were becoming to touchy-feely with me...mom didn't like it..."_

_He chuckled, "I can fix that..."_

_I turn a cold look at him, "I don't like it either."_

"_...I can fix that too..."_

_I turned and left, yelling out so that he could hear my parting words, "Stay away from me and my family...Or I'll make sure you regret ever coming back into mine and my mother's life."_

"_..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Weeks Later)**

**-Present-**

'_Strange...'_ Kagome walked into the large house that she'd come to know over the last year as her new home. She really couldn't put a word to the place she lived in though. It wasn't really _her_ home...it was Nadya's...Mihael's and Anatoly Keehl's home...not hers. "Mom?" She called out, not used to the silence in her _home_. "Soouta?" She drawled out as she placed her backpack down by the front door. It was quiet, too quiet...and on her birthday no less. "MOM!" She shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Her mother's car was outside, and she saw her brothers' shoes by the door, so she knew they were home. Walking up stairs, she saw a note sticking out of her door where it had been shut on the piece of paper. She pulled it free from the door and opened it, the writing was the same as the one she'd received at school. _'...dad...'_

She opened the letter and read it silently to herself.

_Beloved Kagome,_

_Too you my precious gemstone, a birthday you'll never forget. Two beautiful dolls to play with. I will pick you up around the time you read this...which will be after school, 3:00 pm._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

Kagome placed her hand on her door knob, willing herself to open the door, she forced herself to push it open and her eyes widened as she let out a scream. Sitting on her bed, beautifully clothed, were her mother and brother, both soft looking with a dried coat of wax covering their flesh, hardened and shined. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was 2:30 pm. Class had been let out early for a fire drill.

_I will pick you up around the time you read this...which will be after school, 3:00 pm._

Kagome pulled her phone from her pocket, she dialed the police, and then...she ran.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all like this. I somehow found myself wanting to write DN fics...hmm...anyways, I'm sending out my love vibes, so read, enjoy and don't forget to leave a remark or two about what you think!**


End file.
